swsefandomcom-20200215-history
A-Wing Starfighter
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy Development of the A-Wing began in secret shortly after the Battle of Yavin. General Dodonna realized that the speed of Imperial fighters had nearly cost the Alliance it's victory, and he intended to remedy the situation by designing a newer, faster Starfighter. With the aid of starship engineer Walex Blissex, the A-Wing was born. Although not as durable as other Alliance Starfighters, the A-Wing is often considered to be the fastest Starfighter to see service during the Galactic Civil War. Though the A-Wing is a finicky spacecraft that is often difficult to maintain in the field, it has proven itself to be a capable strike fighter and reconnaissance craft. Due to its speed and maneuverability, it excels at "Hit and Fade" operations and surgical strikes carried out behind enemy lines. Despite its relatively light armament, the A-Wing is deadly in the hands of a skilled Pilot. During the Battle of Endor, A-Wings were responsible for the destruction of the Super Star Destroyer Executor. Capabilities A-Wings are phenomenally fast and agile spacecraft, making them capable dogfighters. A-Wing Pilots quickly learn to use this fact to their advantage in battle, for even a single hit from an enemy weapon can mean a quick and fiery death. During its earliest months in service, the A-Wing was armed only with Laser Cannons and a sophisticated suite of electronic jammers. In time, many A-Wings were modified to carry Concussion Missile Launchers, adding to the nimble ship's versatility. (This configuration was standard by the time of The New Republic). Homebrew A-Wing Starfighter Data Homebrew A-Wing Starfighter Data created by Wikia user Lukewarner. The following data reflects the A-Wings' greater significance in the Disney Canon. The A-Wing Starfighter was manufactured by Kuat Systems Engineering, of Kuat. The original RZ-1 model was based off the R-22 prototype developed by Kuat as a replacement for the Republic's [[Delta-7 Aethersprite Interceptor|Delta-7 Aethersprite ''Interceptor]]. Rejected by the Empire, Rebel cells acquire several A-Wings and strip them down to boost the fighter's speed and acceleration to counter the Empire's faster TIE Interceptors. These RZ-1's would come to play a key role in the Alliance's victory at Endor. After the RZ-1s decisive role in the Battle of Endor, Kuat resurrected it's forgotten prototype to create the RZ-2 A-Wing Starfighter, which standardized years of field modifications and slimmed down the chassis to yield even greater speed and acceleration. These RZ-2s would come into heavy usage by The Resistance during the cold war against The First Order. A-Wing Starfighter Statistics (CL 9) Huge Starfighter 'Initiative:' +12; '''Senses:' Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 19 (Flat-Footed 11), Fortitude Defense: 23; +3 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 80; Damage Reduction: 10; Shield Rating: 15; Damage Threshold: 33 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 6 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1300 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannons +7 (See Below) Ranged: Medium Concussion Missiles +7 (See Below) Fighting Space: 3x3 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +25 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannons), Fire-Linked (Medium Concussion Missiles) Special Actions: Jamming Suite (See Below) Abilities Strength: 36, Dexterity: 26, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 16 Skills: Initiative +12, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot +12, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 1 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: 40 Kilograms; Consumables: 1 Week; Carried Craft: None Payload: 12 Medium Concussion Missiles Hyperdrive: Class 1, Navicomputer (Limited, 2-Jump Memory) Availability: Military; Cost: 175,000 (70,000 Used) Weapon Systems Laser Cannons (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +7 (+2 Autofire), Damage: 5d10x2 Medium Concussion Missiles (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +7, Damage: 7d10x2, 4-Square Splash Jamming Suite The A-Wing's jamming system is capable of blinding enemy sensors and fire-control computers, making it an even more elusive target. The effectiveness of the Jamming Suite is limited to small craft and Space Transports, and does little more than make the A-Wing a more tempting target for capital-scale ships. When activated, the A-Wing's jammers cause adjacent ships of Colossal size and smaller to take penalties to their Intelligence score (-5 for Starfighters, -2 for Space Transports). Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Starfighters